To Hell and Back
by chashkieh
Summary: A what-if for S01E13


Lucifer followed Chloe at the warehouse and tried to reason with Malcolm, but he got shot anyway. He fell down hard on the ground while the cop mocked him. God knows he's furious at this human but the mortality situation incapacitated him. Before he drew his last breath, he asked Him to protect Chloe.

"Home sweet home," Lucifer uttered as he brushed the ashes away from his suit. A deal's a deal. He's sure his Dad would fulfill His end of the bargain.

What a life he's led though. He hated for it to be cut short and leave Maze on her own. However, at least, when Malcolm's put back in place, he'll make sure to torture him for eternity.

* * *

Back in the mortal world, Chloe saw Lucifer lay motionless and braced herself for Malcolm, who is on a hunt. For some reason, he was just flung to the set of boxes and seemingly suffered a heart attack.

In reality, though, it was Azrael, the angel of death who squeezed his rotten heart.

"It doesn't matter." He whispered to the angel as he looked her in the eye. "I have the Pentecostal coin. I will be back."

Azrael smirked at Malcolm and showed her hands with the floating coin. It vanished right before his eyes.

"It will be returned to its original owner due to a broken deal. Now, if you would please. Your stay on earth is long overdue. You'll see my brother soon. He will be thrilled to see you."

It satisfied her to see him terrified. He must've realized that he shot the King of Hell, and he'd pay the price.

Chloe made sure that the threat is gone, even going as far as feeling Malcolm's pulse. She delayed calling for Trixie and got to Lucifer's side.

She saw his state, he was drenched in a pool of blood and his eyes were wide open. She tried for a pulse, and it wasn't there. Lucifer was gone.

Chloe closed her eyes tightly and offered a small prayer before running her hands over his eyes to close them. She inhaled and composed herself, called for backup and an ambulance before she called for Trixie.

* * *

Amenadiel passed out while the healing worked its way to him. Maze made sure he was okay before she left to check on Lucifer.

It was an easy feat for her to track her creator but when she saw his body lifeless, in a pool of his own blood, she couldn't contain herself. She made her way through, forcefully, and knelt down.

Chloe placed on a hand on the bartender and she hissed at her.

"Look at what you've done!" Suddenly she found her hands on the detective's throat, tightening her grip each second. "If it wasn't for you, he would still be here!"

The other officers on the scene immediately came to Chloe's rescue but no one could stop the demon.

"I'm sorry." Chloe choked out in response. Maze finally released her from her vise grip when she felt a tug on her hips. The little human she befriended begged her to release the detective and for the life of her, the demon didn't know why she obliged.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Trixie cried.

"I'm okay, monkey," She rasped. Even though her mind got a bit muddled, she wondered why Maze said 'here' instead of 'alive'.

* * *

In Hell, Lucifer personally made time to fetch Malcolm at the gates after one of his demons informed him of the miscreant's arrival. He'd be more than happy to include more flare in the dirty cop's torture.

He sat back on his throne, bored, as usual, paired with a little sadness that he could no longer tease his precious detective, yet relieved that she would be safe. Oh, and Maze. He hoped she'd find her place. He can't exactly bring her back here unless Amenadiel had the sense to do her a favor.

He flipped his pentecostal coin - he would love to use it to get back to the human world.

Well, a deal's a deal. A hundred human years isn't too bad.

He smiled at the afterthought. He knew she'd be gone by then, maybe he could go back to the way he was before her. Or maybe he can't.

That vile woman had done him in. He smiled despite himself when he thought about how her eye would roll at his snide remarks, or how she'd snort at him at times.

Maybe it's not too bad to admit it, Lucifer, the devil himself, missed the detective dearly.

He was taken out of his reverie when an angel landed before him.

"Ah, Azrael. I'm quite busy…"

"Sulking?" She teased.

"Not the word I was looking for, but what is it you want? Is there anything else that Father wanted?" He voiced out with contempt. It was against his will, after all, to return to Hell, but he made a choice to save one human life. It just seemed right at the time.

The angel of death sighed.

"Here I thought you'd thank me for bringing back that corrupted soul where he belonged,"

"Why should I? Weren't you following orders? I'm pretty certain He asked you because our dear brother Amenadiel was, well, how is our brother by the way?"

"Oh, he's fine. Your demon guard saved him apparently,"

"Good. Well, if you don't have anything else to say, I would very much like to be left alone, please . And one more thing, could you go and grab Maze for me? Tell her what happened?"

"Hmm. Sounds like you're asking for a favor,"

"I am. What would you like in return?"

Azrael hummed in response, she already had something in mind even before he asked.

"Go back to the mortal world,"

Lucifer eyed her incredulously, unamused.

"Right. Why would you think that I wanted to go back?"

"Well, you miss your Detective, am I wrong to assume that?"

"I do miss working with her, but she betrayed me."

"That was before she knew better. Think about it, Luci. Maybe she didn't consider her words, but I think this human cared for you. Even for a tiny bit,"

"Uh-huh. And that's supposed to convince me? Should we rerun that scene where she pointed her gun at me?"

"No need. I saw everything and she did that to protect you. Besides, if you felt so betrayed, why did you follow her to the warehouse and got yourself killed?"

Lucifer groaned. Azrael was asking the right questions and well, it was annoying.

"Hold on, why are we even having this conversation? You wankers wanted me back in this realm. Why is it that you're offering to return me to Earth? You lot can't make up your bloody minds!" He gave himself a pat on the back for his successful deflection.

"Wow, you must not have read the memo. Mother has escaped her cell whilst Amenadiel was incapacitated. You are tasked to bring her back,"

Lucifer laughed nervously, "That's not possible. There must be some mistake,"

The devil went to check the room where the Goddess of creation was supposed to be held captive and found it empty. He wasn't laughing anymore.

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes."

"Well, you go and retrieve her and I'll take care of the rest when you deliver her here."

"Nuh-uh. I am already late with my appointments. Brother, are you afraid?"

"Afraid? I am terrified ."

"So, if Mother decides to destroy all humans, you're okay with it?"

"Why should I care? Dad should do something. Can't he get his hands dirty for once?"

"Father is...busy."

"Right. So am I. On second thought, I'll ask Amenadiel instead to bring Mazikeen here. Bye, Azrael."

"You made a deal with Dad, right?"

"I did. I'm here , aren't I?"

"You are technically not fulfilling your end of the bargain, brother. He sent me to tell you to go back. Earth is where Father wants you, well, until you sort out the issue with Mom."

Lucifer groaned once more. She made the right arguments.

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

"How will my apparent death be explained?"

"I'm sure you'd be able to think of something. Shall we?"

* * *

Before he could protest, he found himself at Chloe Decker's door. Why his dear sister left him there? He had no clue.

Nonetheless, Lucifer knocked on the door and saw her red-rimmed eyes. She slammed the door on his face out of fear that he had to knock again.

When she opened the door slightly, he managed a small smile and told her he was back from the dead and that "Too bad I still need to stick around for a while longer doing my Father's bidding as part of the deal I've made to -"

\- save your life. But he didn't say the last part out loud.

"Do you believe me now? Of course, you're probably thinking 'there has to be a rational explanation for this' and all that shenanigan, but, you'll just get yourself exhausted. Don't worry, I won't hurt you or your daughter, or even your douche of an ex. Just allow me to work by your side until the matter is resolved."

Hands in his pocket, he waited for any other reaction but she just stood there, completely frozen on the spot, ready to shut the door again.

"...Or not. I'm sorry I've bothered you. It won't happen again."

The devil turned his back and started to walk off when she finally called out.

"Wait!"

Lucifer immediately perked up and graced her with another smile.

"Hmm?"

"I-I don't know what to think, I can't -"

"Say no more, Detective. You need time to process. By all means, take all the time you need. I'll wait for your call, for another case that is. We are still partners, right?"

Chloe nodded and that's all it took for him to finally breathe a sigh of relief for now. Time to focus on the celestial task.

* * *

 **A/N: Here's another one from my drafts which was written Dec 2017. I'm posting stuff from my drafts because I seem to have hit a wall with 'Reset' T_T. I may post one more that's not a oneshot T_T**


End file.
